Plants
Edible Plants Acorn Tree Location: * Grassland Gathering: * 2 food points per acorn, needs cracking ability to harvest Regrowth: * Drops one acorn per day naturally * Creature can shake the tree for more acorns to appear * Can drop up to 6 per shake; will drop less if shaken every day Mangrove Tree Location: * Swamp Gathering: * 2 food points per snail, needs Insect Collecting to harvest * Snails only be harvested by perched nichelings Regrowth: * Less often than one per day Acacia Tree Location: * Savannas Gathering: * 1 food point per nut, doesn't need anything to harvest * Nuts only be harvested by perched nichelings Regrowth: * One per day Ape Tree Location: * Jungle Gathering: * 2 food per nut, needs cracking ability to harvest Regrowth: * Creatures can shake the tree for more nuts to appear * Can drop up to 6 per shake Palm Tree Location: * Beach Gathering: * 2 food per coconut, requires cracking ability Regrowth: * Creatures can shake the tree for more coconuts to appear * Drops one coconut per day * Can drop up to 6 coconuts per shake * If dropped on a creature, creature will be stunned for the day 'Berry Bush' Location: *Swamp and grassland *Can be found on savanna but very rare Gathering: *1 food point per berry Regrowth: *Normal weather: 2 berries per day *Rain: full regeneration of berries *If removed, the plant will regrow Other effects: *Attract Rabbils 'Bare Berry Bush' Location: *Savannah Gathering: *1 food point per berry Regrowth: *Normal weather: 1 berry per day *Rain: full regeneration of berries *The plant itself does not regrow if removed Other effects: *Attract Rabbils 'Cactus' Location: *Savannah Gathering: *1 food point per berry, inflicts damage when gathering Regrowth: *Normal weather: 0-1 a day *Rain: full regeneration of berries on first day, increased regen after that *The plant itself does not regrow if removed *Can be eaten by a 2+ defense nicheling without taking damage Other effects: *Attract Rabbils Smelly Fruit Location: * Jungle Gathering: * Requires collecting ablility 2 to harvest * 3 fruit per collect Regrowth: * One/two fruit per day * Complete regrowth with rain Effects: * Covers your creature in syrup for three turns, removing all scentless stats from creature * Packmates can lick the syrup off, returning status to normal, requires two actions to fully clean off * Easily findable by Smelling Ape Toxic Berry Bush Location: * Swamp Gathering: * 1 food point per berry Regrowth: * Normal weather: 2 berries per day * Rain: full regrowth of all berries * Doesn't regrow if removed; requires at least 2 strength to attack Effects: * Poisons Nichlings for three turns when picked * If the Nichling that picks from the bush is venomous or poisonous, they are immune to the poison Utility Plants Grass The primary obstacle to your expansion, at least on easier islands. Location: * All land biomes Gathering: * Small chance to add one nesting material Regrowth: * Grass comes in regrowing and non-regrowing varieties, which have slightly distinct art. Generally, regrowing varieties have a bluish cast. * Grass in jungle and swamp biomes does not regrow. Jungle Foliage Similar to grass, but impassible. Location: * Jungle Gathering: * Small chance to add one nesting material. Regrowth: * Comes in regrowing and non-regrowing varieties; the former has blue tips on the vines. Blocking Vine Root Location: * Special Jungle island in story mode (Overgrown Jungle) Gathering: * Adds +2 food and nesting material * Removes a vine from the northern port of the island; five roots are required to be removed in order to completely clear the port Regrowth: * Does not regrow Healing Plant Location: * Grassland, Jungle, Swamp Gathering: * Will heal afflictions and damage taken when gathered Regrowth: * Flower will regrow after a few days time, the plant will take longer to regrow if it is within the vision of the creatures Water Healing Plant Location: * Ocean Gathering: * Adds +2 water breathing for two days * Heals 1 day of damage to the creature Regrowth: * Flower regrows after a few days time when left out of sight of all creatures Twig Bush Location: * Mountain and swamp Gathering: * 1 Nest Material per collection Dangerous Plants Carnivorous Plant Screenshot_3.png|Before attacking. Screenshot_4.png|After attacking. Screenshot 2018-12-02-12-23-36-1-1.png|When eating a nicheling. Location: * Jungle Gathering: * Requires 2 collecting to harvest * 2 fruit per strand (7 strands) * Strands regrow when the Carnivorous Plant is attacked after regrowing (only non-hostile plants) Effects: * Plants are either non-hostile (green on smelling view) or hostile (red on smelling view) * Non-hostile plants can be attacked to open up and reveal the fruit that can be collected from within * Non-hostile plants do not regrow fruit and start regrow itself when all the fruit is picked * Hostile plants will snatch your creature if they move adjacent to it * Snatched creatures are paralyzed for 5 days and given heavy bleeding (3 damage/day) while in the plant if not saved * Wandering nichelings will not be attacked by carnivorous plants * Rogue males will not be attacked by carnivorous plants * Have a 50% chance of regrowing as a hostile plant or a non-hostile plant Regrowth: * Regrows within 2 days of being destroyed Thorns Impassible plants that harm nichelings when destroyed. Location: * Swamp Gathering: * Deals 4 damage to an unprotected nicheling * Yields no nesting material Regrowth: * Does not regrow Strategy The berry bushes are a good source of food, but the cactus is not worth getting, as it damages your creature just as much as starvation would. Use them only as a last resort. Acorn trees are a great source of food, as they can be shaken to produce 1-3 acorns, which is 2-6 food a day. Combined with a few berry bushes, the player can get tons of food a day. Carnivorous plants are detectable by smell, and by the time you see one it will be too late. So be careful when running away from the predators to look (smell) out for the carnivorous plant. A creature with only one point in smelling will not be able to see the plants until they're right next to them, at which point they will attack. Trivia * Berry bushes used to look like the traditional bush, but after test update 0.1, they got a huge graphical update and resemble a small tree. * Acorns are the first added real life edible plant. * The carnivorous plant is so far the deadliest plant in the game, as it is virtually unavoidable if not detected ahead of time * For some reason, not all carnivorous plants are dangerous. Some of them show up as green instead of red when smelling, and these individuals do not prey on your creatures. Category:Nature